Proposing
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: "So basically you've been stalking my panties?""Only for you babe" Natsume proposes. Yea, I have no idea.


**OK, I truly have no explanation for this little piece of work, other than the fact that it was keeping me awake. OK, that's a lie, I didn't think this up until I was staring at my computer screen at midnight. But what ever, that doesn't matter. As you all know, I don't own Gakuen Alice, and never will.**

Natsume sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned against his Sakura tree. Thirteen years. That's how long it had been since he met his girlfriend. Eleven years. That's how long it had taken to make his girlfriend his best friend. But that wasn't the end of the road for their relationship. Oh no. Because, it had only been six years since his girlfriend had actually become - well, his girlfriend. Yes people, it had taken him, Natsume Hyuuga, seven years to ask out none other than our bubbling Miss Sakura Mikan out. But don't jump to the assumption that the two of them had been your perfect Hollywood couple. Oh no, the two of them fought like cats and dogs, and over the most ridiculous things, like who got to drive, or what restaurant they went to. But, to the surprise of everyone, they didn't break up after any of these silly, pointless fights; contrariwise, they seemed to bring the two teens closer.

_Tch, look at yourself, _Natsume chided himself. _Daydreaming about that baka, and she isn't even here._ Speaking of which, where was she? She was suppose to meet him here fifteen minutes ago._ She'll be here soon enough, _he thought to himself fiddling with the velvet box in his hands. Yes, you heard correctly. Natsume Hyuuga, biggest play boy of the decade, was settling down. Was he nervous? No, not at all. Unfortunately, not being nervous did not equal being prepared. God, he still had no idea how he was going to propose. Hell, he had even gone through a whole stack of romance chick flick movies, by himself, just to get ideas. Man the things that girl made him do.

"NATSUME!" a bright cheery voice called out, shattering the calm silence that had settled.

"Hey Polka," Natsume replied not opening his eyes.

"Mou, Natsume, don't call me that," Mikan said. Natsume cracked open one eye just in time to catch Mikan's famous grin-inducing pout. "Besides, I don't wear polka dots anymore."

"Lie," Natsume said automatically, opening both eyes. He smirked as Mikan's face immediately flushed crimson.

"N-no it's not!" Mikan squeaked, causing Natsume to let out a quiet chuckle.

"Yes it is. I know for a fact that you wore a polka dotted matching set last Thursday," he grinned.

"P-pervert!" she spluttered, blushing another shade darker.

"Yup, and you wore flowers Friday, red lace on Saturday, puppy dogs on Sunday," he stated proudly.

Mikan gave him an incredulous look. "So basically you've been stalking my panties?" she asked blandly.

"Yup, and I can name up to last Monday."

"… Pervert."

"Only for you babe," he smirked winking at an unabashed Mikan.

"So why exactly did you want to meet me here of all places?" she huffed.

"Because you've been invited to a wedding," he said blandly.

Mikan's eyes widened in happy surprise. "Oh, really? Who's the bride?"

"You are."

Mikan grinned, and bit the insides of her lips to keep fro laughing. "Really? Well, were you invited?"

"Well, I should bloody well hope so!" Natsume said, standing up and brushing his pants. He began to walk away, leaving a confused Mikan in his wake, before he stopped and tossed something to her. "After all, it is customary to invite the groom," he smirked, winking at her. With that he turned away, and began to jog down the hill.

_What just happened?_ Mikan though to herself. _I thought we were going on a date._ Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Mikan slowly opened the velvet box Natsume had thrown at her. "Oh my," she gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple, just a thin gold band that twisted around two stones in the middle. One ruby, and one mandarin garnet. Tears filling her eyes she took the tiny ring out of the box and put it on her finger, a perfect fit. When she looked down at the box, and saw a note.

_Dear Mikan,_

_OK, scratch that,_

_Oi, Polka,_

_I truly have no idea what I just said or did because I was too friggin' confused about what I was going to do when I popped the question. So, just incase you didn't get my twisted humor, or I screwed it up, or I got nervous, and just threw this at you and ran I'm going to explain it. I just proposed to you. You are now officially my fiancé and I don't plan on changing that until we get married. So there you go._

_Love (See what you make me do woman? I never put 'Love' anything!), _

_Natsume_

_P.S. I have a feeling this is going to come up some time this evening, so just so you know I know, you're wearing strawberries._

**Like I said, no reasons what so ever. Review please?**


End file.
